


Being Sam's Twin + Being Dean's Twin

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Reader-Insert, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: I'll post this on a Monday





	Being Sam's Twin + Being Dean's Twin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witch_Of_Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Of_Letters/gifts).



> I'll post this on a Monday

 

 

**Being Sam’s Twin:**

  * Sam being super overprotective over you.
  * Ganging up on Dean. _~~Poor Dean.~~_
  * Dean feeling left out when he is around you and Sam.
  * You’s both can tell when you’s are in danger or hurt or when you are feeling down and lying.
  * Setting him up on dates with your friends {well the ones that are still alive} though he turns them down politely. He doesn’t want to ruin your friendships, especially if the relationship between him and your friend turns out badly.
  * “Come on Sam, she’s your soulmate.” you whined, standing in front of him as he continued to look at his laptop screen.
  * “No offense y/n, but I don’t have any type of connection with your friends.” Sam sighed, looking up at you for a second then back at the laptop screen, typing away.
  * “She’s basically the girl version of you.” you whined.
  * “Still not dating her y/n.” Sam sighed.
  * “This is what she looks like.” You spoke again, taking your phone out and going into your photos, finding a selfie of you and her, then putting it in front of the laptop screen.
  * Though Sam didn’t even look at it.
  * “Fine, miss the opportunity of meeting your soulmate.” You huffed, turning around and storming off.
  * “What?” Sam asked, turning his head to the side to look at Dean.
  * “I’ll date her friend.” Dean smirked.
  * “No you won’t Dean, you’ll just flirt with her than sleep with her, then leave her, leaving y/n to pick up the mess.” Sam responded, making Dean roll his eyes.
  * Calling him Sammy.
  * Training together.
  * Sam talking you into running in the morning and eating healthy.
  * Always having each other’s backs when John got up you’s, even know you’s still look out for each other.
  * Inside jokes.
  * Reading each other’s minds, it especially comes in handy when you’s are in sticky situations.
  * Having your own ‘Twin communication’ which really pisses Dean off.
  * “You’s two are doing that twin thing again.” Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes.
  * Though you’s two have your own friends you will always be his best friend and he will always be your best friend.
  * Playing pranks on each other and Dean.
  * Getting into small fights and mocking each other. Though you’s always apologize after woods.
  * Worrying about each other. Especially when you’s go on solo hunts.
  * Sam not letting anyone hurt you.
  * Comforting hugs.
  * Always supporting each other.
  * Stitching each other up when one of you’s is hurt.
  * Of course, being a Winchester you die a lot then come back to life.
  * Dean and Sam make deals to bring you back to life.
  * Sam and Dean have a hard time letting go of you.
  * It takes a toll on Sam, seeing his twin sister die.
  * Movie Marathons.
  * Hunting with him and Dean
  * Researching together.
  * Like Sam, you had a demon blood addiction, though you still crave it.
  * Having nicknames for each other.



**Being Dean’s Twin:**

  * Dean being way overprotective of you.
  * Dean training you/ training together.
  * Bragging about how he is older than you.
  * “Yeah by five minutes.” You huffed.
  * “Whatever, I’m still older.” Dean replied as you rolled your eyes in response.
  * You’s can both tell when you’s are in danger, hurt or lying or feeling down.
  * When you’s were little and your dad was out hunting, you would help Dean raise Sam.
  * Having your own communication with Dean.
  * Sam feeling left out when you’s do the twin communication thing or talk about something he has no interest in or yours and Dean’s inside jokes.
  * Always being there for each other and having each other’s backs.
  * Supporting each other, even if it is a stupid plan.
  * Inside jokes.
  * Reading each other’s minds. 
  * Dean basically flirting with all of your friends {the ones that are still alive}
  * “Are you serious Dean?” you grumbled, as you two entered the bunker, Dean following close behind you.
  * “What? Why can’t I flirt with your friends have a little fun.” Dean responded.
  * You quickly turned around to face him, glaring at him, his smirk dropped into a frown.
  * “Because, you will drive them away.” You yelled.
  * “Aw, you got me.” Dean replied, making you let out a grunt, before turning around and storming off.
  * Bickering all the time.
  * Fighting with him a lot, but you’s eventually get over it by the end of the day.
  * Mocking each other.
  * Stitching each other up when one of you’s get injured.
  * Dean getting low-key jealous of your bond with Castiel.
  * “He’s my best friend.” Dean yelled, making you roll your eyes, of course he had this thought in his mind that you and Castiel were having sex.
  * “Oh, grow up Dean, I’m not fucking him, and if I was then so be it, we are both adults.” You yelled.
  * “He is way older then you, oh and he is my best friend.” Dean shouted, making you roll your eyes.
  * “Don’t you roll your eyes at me.” Dean grumbled.
  * “I can roll my eyes, you aren’t the boss of me.” You grumbled.
  * “Yes, I am, I’m five minutes older than you.” Dean argued, getting in your face.
  *  “So, that doesn’t make you the boss of me.” You yelled.
  * “Yeah, it does.” He yelled back.
  * Instead of talking you punched him square in the eye.
  * “Did you just punch me?” Dean spat out, holding his eye, as he looked at you.
  * “Yeah, and I’ll do it again.” You growled.
  * Before you could punch him again, Castiel wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his chest, holding you back.
  * “What’s going on?” Castiel and Sam asked at the same time as they held you and Dean back.
  * “What’s going on? Your fucking my sister, that’s what is going on, you broke bro code dude.” Dean answered.
  * “I can assure you, Dean, I’m not sleeping with your sister, and if I was then we are both adults.” Castiel sighed.
  * “Don’t you dare sleep with my sister.” Dean growled, getting free from Sam’s grip and storming off.
  * Blaming each other on petty things.
  * Even blaming each other if the plan fails on a hunt or the hunt goes badly.
  * Pranking each other and Sam and Castiel.
  * Being really competitive against each other.
  * Being best friends.
  * You’s can always count on each other.
  * Worrying about each other.
  * Dean giving your one night stands a lecture.
  * Dean getting worrying a lot when you go on hunts so he secretly follows you just to make sure everything goes smoothly.
  * Not letting anyone hurt you.
  * Worrying about him when he goes on solo hunts.
  * Comfort hugs.
  * Horror movie marathons, while drinking beer and eating pizza.
  * You love food just as much as Dean loves food.
  * Sam trying to get you and Dean into healthy living/eating.
  * When he walks away you and Dean mock Sam.
  * Dean getting up you when you try to make a deal to get Michael out of his, or get rid of Michael once in for all.
  * “Why won’t you let me help you?” you cried out, tears spilling from your eyes, as Dean had his back facing towards you.
  * “Because your life is way more important than mine, don’t you risk it just to save me, and Sam shouldn’t have even told you that.” Dean replied through choked sobs.
  * “Don’t say that Dean, if there’s a chance to save you to get Michael out of your head and defeat him then take it.” You sobbed, as Dean finally turned around to face you, tears falling from his eyes.
  * “I can’t y/n the truth is I can’t live without you y/n, I couldn’t live with the fact that you sacrificed your life for me. I can’t live with that y/n, I can’t live without you.” Dean cried.
  * “Okay, I won’t go through with the sacrifice.” You sighed, as you quickly wrapped
  * “Thank you.” Dean sobbed, hugging you tighter, though you were still going to sacrifice yourself in order to save him.
  * Loving baby ‘Impala’ just as much as he does.
  * He lets you drive baby sometimes.
  * Dean has a hard time letting you go/die, so if you ever do die, you always end up coming back to life.
  * Which ends in a fight.
  *  “You should have let me die Dean.” You shouted out him.
  * “I couldn’t, when you were dying in my eyes I just, I couldn’t let you go.” Dean sobbed.
  * “So, bringing me back to life makes you feel better, makes you feel like you haven’t failed me, just because you can’t let me go you had to bring me back to life.” You yelled, tears threating to spill from your eyes.
  * Dean didn’t even respond, only crying even harder.
  * “What about me Dean? What about my feelings? Do you have any idea how much of an emotional toll it causes me every time you bring me back to life. Do you ever think about me or my feelings?” you shouted, tears falling from your eyes.
  * “No, I don’t, living without you isn’t an option. I can’t live without you y/n, it hurts like hell whenever you die in my arms, I need you by my side, I need you… and Sammy. Whatever this world throws at us I know I can make it through with you and Sam by my side.” Dean spoke, as he wiped his tears away with the pad of his thumb.
  * “One day Dean, you won’t be able to bring me back to life.” You hissed
  * Whenever you die, it always takes a toll on Dean.
  * Weird/random nicknames.
  * Though he mostly calls you bitch and you call him an asshole or dickhead.



 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
